Sex Addiction
by Drosselmeyer's Ancestor
Summary: Izaya's thinking about a few things, such as his addiction, when Shizuo has to come around...Drabble, oneshot, not sure if this should be rated M or T so it's T atm


Izaya wasn't particularly proud of this fact:  
But he was a sex addict.

It was his one fatal flaw, really. He didn't even do it because it felt good, in fact he found it disgusting, but for the sheer aftermath.

Women were so fragile, they broke at any little thing, they had such interesting reactions. At least, to him.

Although it bothered him how he had gotten accustomed to it; where was the fun in seeing the same reactions over and over?

Occasionally there was a more interesting reaction, such as the woman simply moving on, but normally it was just screams and sobs.

He wanted something more...Satisfying. More...Intense? Maybe. He had such an unhealthy way of thinking.

Laughing, he rose up from his chair. Namie looked over at him.

"Going out?"

"Of course~~ In fact, I think I see Shizu-chan~" He looked out his window and to his _slight_ surprise Shizuo was actually there, with a stop sign ready to be thrown.

Izaya grinned. He'd never admit it to Shizzu-chan, of course, but he loved the sense of a fight. It was like...His second addiction. They gave him the same high. The only true difference was that his first addiction tended to be less painful.

Opening his window, he waved.

"Shizzu-chan~ How are you?"

He ducked inside as the stop sign crashed through the window.

"Shizzu-chaaaaan, that's going to cost me!" Izaya gave Shizuo a pout, and then a smirk. "I'll make you pay with your body ne~"

"GET DOWN HERE FLEA!"

"Suit yourself Shizzu-chan~" He waved goodbye to Namie, a...Masochistic? smirk on his face. Namie simply waved goodbye without looking up from the book she was reading.

And then he jumped out of the window.

Shizuo gave the falling figure of Izaya a bewildered look. What the hell was that flea doing, jumping straight out of the window? Hell the stupid flea wasn't even coming towards him, he was falling straight out of the window!

Izaya felt himself slip.

_Shit._

He had meant to jump out of the window, at Shizzu-chan, but his stupid feet had chosen that moment to prove that he, Izaya Orihara, was human and could make mistakes.

Very very shitty mistakes.

_Free falling is interesting_, Izaya mused, all the while trying to figure out how he could land without dying. It didn't seem very likely, seeing as his apartment was close to the top, but there was always the occasional lucky break.

His lucky break came in the oddest form though:

Shizuo.

Whatever the shit the little flea was doing, Shizuo was NOT going to allow him to die. Not like that, definitely not like that. HE was going to kill the flea, not some stupid stunt gone wrong.

Catching Izaya in both of his arms, he hugged him close, out of reflex.

Izaya just blinked.

_I just got saved...By the guy who wants to kill me...This day is just turning more and more interesting..._

The most concerning part of this day was that, being this close to Shizuo, Izaya noticed the scent of honey, sweat, and something he couldn't identify, possibly coffee. And it was pretty damn intoxicating.  
Sure, this was Shizzu-chan, but he couldn't say that he looked bad.  
And the smell was so...Good. It was better then good.

_SHIT._

Izaya scolded his body. What the fuck was it thinking, at this moment. Dammit, dammit it all to hell. He couldn't believe he could have a sex drive in the arms of Shizuo. He could barely believe he had a sex drive. He'd said it before, he'd say it again, he was only addicted because of the reactions. Not because of the rediculously barbaric pleasure that disgusted him.

Right now though, he could really go for something to get rid of it.

Shizuo stood there, rather unsure of what to do with the surprisingly light Izaya. He could throw him into a wall, or something...But...

...He really didn't want to let go?

No, just no. That was bullshit. He hated the flea's guts. He should kill him now, while he could crush him, in his arms...

_...God that sounded really weird._

Izaya fidgited. He couldn't stand it anymore; his body was craving something. Mentally, he hated it, but his body seemed to think quite the opposite.

"Oi flea stop moving so much-" Shizuo only got out around that much before he felt something soft on his mouth.

Something that belonged to the man in his arms right now.  
Something that was right underneath a nose.  
Something that tended to be referred to as a pair.  
Something that a person ate with.  
Something that was trying to get a tongue into his mouth, at this very instant.

Shizuo was not processing.

Izaya could barely process what his body had done and was doing.  
Since when could the thing move by itself? He'd have to get a hold on his body, fast. No more of the reactions. He loved to gather research, yes, but controlling his body was also part of the deal. If he couldn't do both, sure as hell was that research going first.  
...Although Shizuo tasted so good...Like cigarettes and sugar, and some sort of spice-  
No, wrong.  
Not right.  
Shit.  
He was falling into his bodies whims! What would he do if he ended up like the rest of the race he loved, he couldn't even bare the thought. He loved humans, all except for the one he seemed to be kissing right now, but to be like them was just...  
His tongue touched the edges of Shizuo's lips, his teeth biting the edges, almost begging for entrance, and yet he couldn't stop himself from this rediculous humane act of hormones.

Shizuo still didn't process what the hell was going on.  
All he knew was that there was a mouth on his, and that it tasted like marshmellows, and that if he wasn't careful he was going to end up opening his mouth and damning himself for the next thousand years-

He felt a bite-

"Ow-!"

That was the time he felt a tongue in his mouth, and his tongue started moving naturally.

_!_

Both of them couldn't figure out how the hell this had happened.

Shizuo staggered, mouth still on mouth, and ended up in a convienient alley way, secluded from others.

Izaya's arms snaked up around his neck.

Shizuo took control of the kiss.

Izaya shivered with pleasure.

Shizuo's arms tightened around the thin man in his arms.

Izaya's body was shaking so hard he thought he was going to just crack-

And then Shizuo broke the long, tense kiss with a breath. He needed AIR, damn, he needed some sort of nicotine-

-Izaya needed air was glad to get some, but why was he holding onto a bowtie?

Both of them came back to reality after tasting spit that was not thier own. It helped that both of them could see the line of it connecting their lips.

"...Fuck." Was Shizuo's recovery words.

"Agreed." Was Izaya's.

Shizuo promptly dropped Izaya, leaving the bowtie with him.

Izaya got up, dazed but body satisfied, and walked back to his apartment.

Shizuo walked in the opposite direction.

Izaya felt that, in slightly more normal circumstances, he could play this off as a joke, but that really didn't seem possible at the moment.

* * *

Namie leaned against the window.

_So the new drug **did** work...I'm just glad I gave his half a serving in his tea instead of a full one, or else..._

She shuddered. Oh, what that alleyway could have seen. Oh, what that poor alley could have seen.

* * *

SO yeah, drabbleish. Completely random. Not sure how this idea came to mind. XD; And yes, the idea of Izaya with an addiction like that is hilarious and it may seem out of character, but for some reason I can't help but think it fits him. I mean, with his smooth words and sexy smirk how the hell would most women NOT flock to him? Think about it!...

I don't own these two. If only I did though...


End file.
